walkingdeadfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Rick Grimes
"I didn't bring it in; it got inside on its own. They always will, the dead and the living because we're in here... and the ones out there, they'll hunt us, they'll find us, they'll use us and they'll try to kill us. but we'll kill them. We'll survive, I'll show you how. You know I was thinking... I was thinking how many of you do I have to kill to save your lives, but I'm not gonna do that... You're gonna change. I'm not sorry for what I said last night, I'm sorry for not saying it sooner. You're not ready, but you have to be, right now, you have to be. Luck runs out." -Rick tegen de Alexandria inwoners tijdens de vergadering. Rick Grimes is het hoofdpersonage van zowel de televisieserie als de stripreeks van AMC's The Walking Dead. Voor de zombie uitbraak was hij een politieagent bij King County's Sherrif Department. Hij is een dertiger en een blanke Amerikaan met bruin haar en een baard. Hij is getrouwd met Lori Grimes en samen hebben ze een zoon, Carl Grimes. Of Lori's tweede kind Judith ook een dochter is van Rick is niet zeker. Tijdens een van Rick's diensten word hij neergeschoten, en ging hij in coma. Later werd hij wakker, in het midden van een zomie-uitbraak. Hij reist door Atlanta, Georgia, zoekend naar zijn vrouw, Lori, en zoon Carl, die naar Atlanta reisden met Rick's beste vriend, Shane Walsh, zoekend naar een veilige plaats. Nadat hij zijn vrouw en zoon vond, samen met een grote groep overlevers, neemt hij langzaam de rol als leider aan en word langzaam steeds harder, om te doen wat moet om te overleven in de nieuwgevormde,harde wereld. Zijn wapen van keuze is een Colt Python. Overzicht Rick werkte als een King County Sherrif's Afdeling in King County, Georgia, samen met zijn partner en voor lange tijd beste vriend, Shane Walsh. Gewond geraakt tijdens de dienst, was hij in een coma toen de uitbraak begon. Toen hij wakker werd, begon hij zoektocht naar zijn vrouw, Lori, en jonge zoon, Carl, en ontdekt tijdens de reis wat er is gebeurt met de wereld. Persoonlijkheid Rick is kalm, slim en een goede vriend en vader; maar soms blijft hij koppig aan zijn morele code vastzitten, wat al vaak heeft geleverd in slechte keuzes en extra stress in de groep. Rick's grootste fout is misschien wel zijn geheimzinnige vermogen om de verantwoordelijkheid op zichzelf te plaatsen en voor zichzelf doelen zetten die onmogelijk bereikbaar zijn. Deze persoon(en) heeft Rick Grimes vermoord: * Leon Basset (Zombie) * Hannah (Zombie, Uit genade) * Summer (Zombie) * Sophia Peletier (Zombie) * Dave * Tony * Shane Walsh (Alive) * Thomas * Erin (Zombie) * Thomas (Voor Reanimatie) * Charlie (Zombie) * The Piglets (Veroorzaakt) * Lou * Joe * Dan * Alex (Veroorzaakt) * Mike * Albert * Gareth * Bob Lamson * Pete Anderson * 4 onbekende Woodbury soldaten (Levend enZombie) * 9 onbekende Terminus burgers (Veroorzaakt of Direct) * Groot aantal zombies Categorie:Personages